At the vehicle workshop
Here is how the rescue mission is in progress in The Lost World: Genesis Park. At the vehicle workshop inside the Golden Oaks Library, Everyone is preparing for the rescue mission. Yuna and her friends were ready to depart, with the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 safe in Yuna's saddlebag, Journal 5 in Sunlight's, Journal 6 in Jeremiah's, Journal 7 in Zeñorita's, Journal 8 in Edmond's, Journal 9 in Jubilee's, Journal 10 in Connie's, Journal 11 in Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake's, Journal 12 in Flurry Heart's and Journal 13 in Twila's. Maru: Everything's in progress. Dottie: We'll be ready to go. Dusty Crophopper: Excellent. The mechanics are making some heavily armored vehicles like an RV and Trailer, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Cleveland Brown, Stan Smith, Phillip J. Fry and their friends were ready. Homer Simpson: It's all in the wrist. (gets hit in the head) D'OH!!! Peter Griffin: Pangea, Here we come! Princess Yuna: We're ready to go, Twilight. Princess Flurry Heart: We won't let you down, Aunt Twilight. Phineas Flynn: Just say the word, And we're in. Jules Brown: The Journals are in good hands. Scrappy-Doo: We're ready. Mabel Pines: If Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford goes, So're we. Dipper Pines: We're in this together. Prince Sunlight: We're all set. Sunrise Shimmer: For Pangea. Prince Jeremiah: When do we start? Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast, Yuna. It's too dangerous for you and your friends to come along. Rarity: And besides, Somepony has to help your mother, aunt, cousin and sister with the babies. Stanley Pines: Yeah, Even the Human Counterparts will help them out. Misako: Pangea is a dangerous place. Sunset Shimmer (Human): We'll take care of everything. Rarity (Human): (carrying Sapphire Gem) No harm done. Max Goof: You guys best stay home. Emerald: That's not fair! Stanley Pines: Life's not fair, Emerald. So, I suggest you deal with it. Sunburst: It's not that we don't want you to take the risk, We just don't want to risk losing any of you. Ford Pines: It's just us, This mission is too risky. Mabel Pines: Come on, Grunkle Ford. We can do this. Snowdrop: We've been to every rescue mission! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Mom, Why can't we go with you? Twilight Sparkle: Because this is our mission alone. Flash Sentry: We're really sorry. Starlight Glimmer: The answer is no. Bart Simpson: At least I'm not a fatter then my Dad! Homer Simpson: Why You Little! (strangling his son) Bart Simpson: (gagging) Lisa Simpson: Dad, Let us help! Homer Simpson: No, Lisa! You and Bart had to stay with your mother and Maggie at all times. Doc Emmett Brown: You boys are gonna have to stay with your mother as well. Stanley Pines: But hey, If you kids want to take this risk badly, Don't listen to us. Ford Pines: Stanley! Stanley Pines: What? It's just a word of advice! Prince Edmond: Now what? Scrappy-Doo: The Journals are still safe as long as the baddies don't find it. Princess Yuna: (whispers) Come on. Let's get on this trailer while we have the chance. Buford Van Stomm: Let's do this! Irving Du Bois: Here goes nothing. Bart Simpson: (chuckles) This is gonna be good. Chloe Park: We're in this together. Rudy Kangaroo: I hope my Mom can forgive us for this. The foals and kids snuck into an RV, it was colored green and white. It has bedrooms, A bunch of radars and fancy gadgets and gizmos, As well as some fancy computers. Princess Yuna: This is so cool. Snowdrop: I can't see. Princess Flurry Heart: Amazing! Nyx: This RV's got everything. Pound Cake: Check out the bed. Pumpkin Cake: It's got warm water in each one. Princess Skyla: Nice lamp. Zeñorita Cebra: Sin duda es de lujo. (translate: "It certainly is fancy") Armor Bride: Look at this. Britney Sweet: Inconceivable! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Baljeet Tjinder: This is the most impressive RV we've ever been into. The map of Pangea has the Paleozoic Era, the Mesozoic Era, the Cenozoic Era and the Pangu Village. Princess Yuna: Someone's coming! Hide!!! Snowdrop: Split up! Grenda: Right behind you, Yuna! Joj McDodd: Wait up! The foals hide in separate rooms as quick as a flash. Soon, Everyone is ready for the mission. Rainbow Dash: We won't be gone long. Lightning Storm: Just take care of the rest of our friends. Rainbow Dash (Human): Don't worry, We will. Twilight Sparkle (Human): You can always count on us. (to Flurry Heart) Say bye bye, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle (Human): Good luck! Marge Simpson: Be careful, Homie! Starlight Glimmer (Human): We're very great at foalsitting and babysitting since a few days. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Have a great time. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. The RV starts and SpongeBob drives. Rarity (Human): Ta ta, Darlings! (to Sapphire Gem) Bye Bye, Sapphire Gem. Mommy loves you! Sapphire Gem: (cooing) The RV left left for Pangea. Soon, Everyone took the S.S. Headliner II. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225